Matty and Taylor
by GayRomantic
Summary: "Both Matty and Taylor were passionate and deeply loving toward each other. They were drawn to each other, the way a man lost in the desert was drawn to the first sight of water; even when they first met, as kids, they instinctively understood each other. They always had strong feelings of belonging when with each other, of closeness and acceptance; something they each craved..."


**Matty and Taylor**

Both Matty and Taylor were passionate and deeply loving each other. They were drawn to each other, the way a man lost in the desert was drawn to the first sight of water; even when they first met, as kids, they instinctively understood each other. They always had strong feelings of belonging when with each other, of closeness and acceptance; something they each craved what with having distant fathers. They trusted each other, felt they could open up to each other and that they were able to share their feelings. They could talk to each other about their old childhood haunts, their families; any experience they'd had growing up. Taylor saw in Matty trustworthiness, as well as reliability and responsiblity, and felt very secure with him. Matty saw in Taylor that he was willing to make sacrifices for him, that he could depend on him, and a deep love between them developed over time - especially after the incident in Montana. There was no doubt in their minds that what they had was deep and meaningful.

During the night, when it was just the two of them, alone in Matty's house or Taylor's apartment, their feelings would come out through physical touch; through their love-making. They didn't need to talk to each other; they knew what the other was thinking and feeling, knew what the other did and didn't want; the same way it was when they weren't making love. There were no statements like 'stop', 'I don't like that' or 'that hurts'. There were never any complaints. Being so similar, they instinctively knew what the other wanted. There was a lot of touching, a lot of eye contact and moaning. Matty had never been penetrated before Taylor but he gave in the first time, eager to experience that sort of intimacy with Taylor. It had been uncomfortable at first; they both felt that they weren't real men, wondered what their fathers would think if they knew. But still they couldn't hold back because they craved it just as much as they disliked themselves for wanting it. As they got further into it, it became very emotional and passionate. Like all they'd needed in life was finally presented to them. The negative labels they gave themselves disappeared; everything but the other disappeared. All they could see or think about was each other. The love-making was slow and gentle, there were many kisses and soft touches as they moved against each other. Taylor; tan and muscular, between Matty's legs, kissing his neck as he gently moved back and forth. Matty; pale and lean, underneath Taylor, running his hands up and down Taylor's back and ass, pink lips parted and blue eyes shut, black brows creased in pleasure; his soft dark hair messy as Taylor would run his rough hands through it.

Matty loved how Taylor treated him. He was always caring, always loving. Loyal as they could get. He was selfless and would put Matty's wants and needs before his own. With Taylor, Matty felt like he was the most important thing on Earth; that he was admired and desired, that he was accepted. It had always been that way but once the incident in Montana took place, where Taylor risked his life for Matty's, the feelings became so strong that Matty didn't want to leave Taylor's side for a second. And neither did Taylor. Taylor loved the way Matty thought, admired his strength and his determination, as well as his naïvety. He saw in Matty a younger version of himself and understood him in a way that he couldn't understand others. He loved Matty's soft and pale skin, his big blue eyes, his full pink lips. Both feminine and masculine. He loved his smell, the way he tasted, loved his sense of style. They found each other very attractive; they had ever since they'd hit their teenage years and their hormones started kicking in. Taylor thought Matty was beautiful, and Matty thought Taylor was as man as a man could get. But above all, the feelings they had for each other came from all the time they'd spent together growing up, the familiarity, the understanding. It created a great feeling of comfort that they felt with no others. There was doubt in either of their minds that they'd grow old together.

_End._


End file.
